Talk:Accuracy (character)
Accuracy's history. For the talk previous to that date, please see Accuracy's talk }} adding mechanics cat wow. ty happy. this is one odd duck of a page. "accuracyx"?? setting that aside - ive got to ask how a player's accuracy is part of the game's mechanics? because w/o that part the whole page is a forum waitng to be moved. or was this just the parts of accuracy that didnt make any sense and we are parking them here for now? 22:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :"wow. ty happy" => can't tell if serious... ? happypal (talk • ) 06:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Player accuracy is a misnomer here, since we're usually pretty good at differentiating player versus character here. Proper wiki usage would be character accuracy, I believe. It is the sum of weapon proficiency, skills, classmods, and the effects of certain weapon parts. Weapon accuracy is spread, reflected on a weapon's item card. Effective accuracy is the sum (handwave handwave) of the two. I'm staying out of Happy's way until this settles down a bit, then I'll hop in and muddy the waters further. Dämmerung 22:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :AccuracyX is indeed not very well phrased. May need a reword on that. :What are the "parts of accuracy that didnt make any sense"? :Dämmerung is correct, I think "character" is a better suit than "player". :Anyways, on my end, things are "settled down". I realize the split is not perfect yet, but please "hop in". I will not be any editing today. :Just in case you missed it, I posted a rationale for the splice here: User blog:Happypal/Splicing_Accuracy. happypal (talk • ) 06:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) i understand now. it was the player thing that threw me off. ty for considering my concern. 11:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ps - i endorse the split (after the fact). note that i do not need to be apprised of such things. im pleased you took the time and trouble to blog Help with Clarification I am trying to understand the accuracy mechanic. There are some pretty good explanations on this page and the Accuracy (Weapon) page, but there are still some points of confusion. I think if the information could be further explained as to how it actually affects the game, that would be helpful. It seems that "spread" is how borderlands handles accuracy of weapons, which essentially takes the accuracy on the weapon card, runs it through an equation, and gets some number in degrees that gives you a sense of a "cone" that emanates from the weapon, correct? So the size of this cone is ONLY affected by the accuracy number on the weapon card, right? And anything that affects "accuracy" just affects the spread/size of the cone? Now it also seems there are other things that affect accuracy, referred to here as character accuracy: AccuracyMin, AccuracyMax, and AccuracyPool. AccuracyPool seems to just be the difference between AccuracyMin and AccuracyMax. What determines AccuracyMin to begin with? Is it a function of spread or weapon accuracy? Can you get AccuracyMin near or at zero? How exactly does recoil affect Accuracy and AccuracyPool? This page and the Accuracy (weapon) page reference the Stat modifiers page, but that page doesn't really discuss accuracy and it's associated stats, which I found frustrating. When reading about weapon components, parts such as barrel and stock seem to adjust stats such as "Accuracy Spread", "Best Accuracy", "Worst Accuracy", and "Accuracy Recovery". I would assume that "accuracy recovery" directly affects IdleRegenDelay, but what do these other three stats do? Do they affect AccuracyMin and AccuracyMax, and therefore AccuracyPool? Is "Accuracy Spread" the same as just spread? Thanks for the clarification! [[User:Mervil|~'M'ervil]] 07:54, July 3, 2019 (UTC)